gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VMBQ-Z8 MX8 Hellhound
The VMBQ-Z8 MX8 Hellhound (aka Hellhound, Infected BuCUE and Hound) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the that was used by the Neo-ZAFT. However it became infected with the dreaded TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures the ZAKU into a monstrous shell of it's former self. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and looks more freakishly, slim and intimidating form, as it retains the primary color and undergoing a monstrous change into a beast. The like the TMF/A-802 BuCUE, this mobile suit designed for ground-based combat. Unlike other mobile suits used by the Forsaken, the Hellhound is a quadruped, looking more like a dog than a human. The four-legged design distributes the weight of the Hellhound during combat, giving it greater balance and the ability to move on irregular or difficult terrains on earth much more easily and nimbly than standard two-legged MS using all four legs. Additionally each leg is equipped with a caterpillar-treads which are retractable that can be combo'd with the pair of sharp claws. Armaments *'Tainted Double-Edged Hyper Beam Saber' :Attached along the face area of the Hellhound are a pair of two Duel-edged Hyper beam sabers which are double the output of the normal blade. It has the power to cut through most kinds of armors however, it's nearly ineffective facing Anti-Beam Treated Armor. *'Tainted Beam Cannon' :Attached on the back it carries a large high-caliber beam cannon, which fires rapid-fire beams towards the enemy target from remarkable distance away. *'Reinforced Ripper Claws' :An new weapon added upon the transformation is a pair of claw-shaped weapons along the feet of the Hellhound which grants the unit a extremely sharp pair of claws along both sets of feet to tear through enemy units. *'MB2-Q101 Hyper Railgun' :Hyper Railgun was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize or destroy multiple groups of enemy machines to be extremely effective in destroying or otherwise catch an enemy unit depending on ammo. This weapon can fire several different types of ammunition as well as it normally carries a set of conventional explosive shells. 230mm Tainted 8-barrel Missile Pod :The Hellhound is equipped with two 230mm 8-barrel Missile Pods, one in each shoulder, allowing the suit to fire a rain of missiles to destroy enemy units at at a much higher explosive rate or then stop them from moving closer. System Features *'Luna Thruster System' :The newest speed thruster system is attached to the lower body and hind leg of the Hellhound are a pair of thruster unit that uses much highly powerful that can generate maximize speed, they are shown to out pace most variations of Zaku warrior and Barrett series. It also grants them space-type combat with thrusters on both it's hind legs and back area. *'Mental Cassius Station' :Attached in the cockpit is a helmet which when activated can up-link into a humanoid brain, that helps control the Hellhound at a more organically level, then normal using human reflects and the mind to control the suit to its perk of skills. :However there is a flaw to this station it can put a strain on the user mind over if it's over-used after a very long period of time, of combat or simply using it, that could lead to the pilot's brain damage if under too much stress. *'Retractable Caterpillar-Treads' :For high-speed combat in desert or jungle areas, this unit can deploy a pair of treads which can triple the speed of the unit along the bottoms of the feet which can be retracted when required by the pilot. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Forsaken Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Zero Era